Days of Songs
by 1337kitsune
Summary: Music can sometimes explain things better than words ever can. Each and every day is a new song and each and every song is a story waiting to be told. The only thing you have to do is close your eyes and listen to the notes being told.
1. Hero

**Wow. I am actually submitting something! Shocker there. I just listened to this song over and over, and I got inspired, so I started typing. Finished product, nine pages. Oh. My. Gosh. I'm shocked... Aren't you? If you know me, than yes, yes you are.**

**Warnings: Hm... Well, ZADR or ZADF depending on how you look on it, though if you know me, it's probably ZADR, but no love-love stuff, as much as I want it! Um, maybe-character death? You'll have to read to find out, ah, I guess some blood and violence and a few bad words, like, one or two... Okay, three or four. So sue me, I'm kidding, I'm poor and saving up for WoW Cataclysm, I don't own Invader Zim, so please don't sue me...**

* * *

**Invader Zim xXx Hero**

**x**

**o**

**x**

_No one sits with him, he doesn't fit in_

Dib sighed as he stared at his tray of daily poison in the middle of the cafeteria. Just another normal day. Gaz had stayed home that day due to a cold she had come down with, and the fact she had just gotten the new Game Slave XII meant that she wouldn't have come even if she _was_ healthy.

"Freak!" a kid's yell sounded throughout the spacious cafeteria, a large portion of the daily lunch special hitting Dib in the back of his head without warning, causing the young paranormal investigator to land face-first into his own food, which the other kids only found even funnier.

Out of everyone laughing in the cafeteria, only three weren't giving themselves heart attacks from lack of oxygen. One was Keef, who was in a straight-jacket in the corner giggling about the circus. Another was Gretchen, who looked concerned as Dib tried to rub the food off his face with a napkin, and the last person who wasn't laughing, was the one who hated Dib the most, ironically enough.

_But we feel like we do when we make fun of him_

Zim sighed at the worthless teen's idiotic laughter at mocking the _insane_ boy yet again. He didn't really care for the Dib human, but he wasn't going to stick his neck out to defend the little worm. After all, what rival would help the other. Zim just stuck his fork in the brown thing on his tray, which was now moving across the table, before narrowing his eyes and glancing back at Dib, who looked more depressed than Zim usually noticed he was.

_Cause you want to belong, do you go along?_  
_Cause his pain is the price paid for you to belong_

"Why do you even bother coming to school freak? No one wants you here!" another kid shouted while laughing from their table, more laughter following from the other kids. Dib merely kept his blank smile on and started scribbling in the notebook in front of him, having pushed his tray out of the way. Zim had watched the kid yell out from his own table, frowning at the other kids' increased laughter. Sure the Dib was a little crazy, but he was the smartest kid at that school, and the only one worthy enough to be Zim's rival, in the humble invader's opinion.

_It's not like you hate him or want him to die_

"You're crazy!"

"You're insane"

"You're a freak!"

"You'll never be one of us!"

The yells and jeering taunts of the students just kept coming as Dib sat alone at his table, doing his best to ignore them. His best attempts were doing poorly as his expression just kept getting blanker and blanker before the bell for class finally rang, causing the students, Dib and Zim among them, to get up to leave for class. Zim was slightly suspicious at the Dib-stink's behavior, so being the nosy alien he was, he followed the human out of the cafeteria.

_But maybe he goes home and thinks suicide_  
_Or he comes back to school with a gun at his side_

Zim was surprised when Dib disappeared into the bathroom as the late bell began to ring, his blank expression finally faltering as tears splashed onto the ground as the door swung close behind the teen. Zim, being the stealthy and elite irken he was, stood in front of the door before quieting his breathing and gently easing the door open. The little alien carefully peeked in and was, well, _surprised_ to say the least. There was his hated rival, the only one he considered worth saving when the armada got here - if only to have something fun to do on the long ride back to Irk - and the human was leaning against the bathroom wall, his knees clutched to his chest while his head was buried in the small space between the two.

Zim felt something close to sympathy before gnashing his teeth silently for feeling such pathetic _hyu_man emotions. _And a kindness from you might have saved his life_ Just as the invader turned to leave, he spotted the young human's notebook lying upside down beside him, as if it had slipped from his grip when he curled in on himself. The words on the paper just caused Zim to hurry out of the bathroom even faster than before.

_I want to die. I want to die. I want to die. I want to die..._

**x**

_Heroes are made when you make a choice_

Zim didn't want to choose. He didn't want to have to choose between saving his rival and condemning him like all the other worthless sacks of meat in this world. He was an invader, he wasn't human to begin with, this wasn't his problem. After all... Invaders needed no one.

**x**

_You could be a hero - heroes do what's right_

Dib couldn't understand it. He never could. He was a hero, in his own right, he was Earth's savior! He stopped Zim from trying to take it over countless numbers of times, so why did he always feel like he was doing everything wrong?

_You could be a hero - you might save a life_

He must have saved countless lives between Zim and his plans that backfired and tended to be more destructive than their creator. So, why did Earth's hero feel like he couldn't save _any_ life, let alone his own.

_You could be a hero- you could join the fight_

He always tried to join in the fighting between Earth and it's villains. To protect this world he cared about from those evil alien scum that wanted to do it harm, so why did he still not feel like a hero? Why did he still feel like a weak little kid, even after all those years after meeting Zim.

_For what's right, for what's right, for what's right_

He was doing the right thing! He was fighting for Earth's survival, he was seventeen, he was no longer the naive little kid who believed in peace between alien races. So, why does it feel like fighting Zim is the wrong thing?

**x**

_No one talks to her, she feels so alone_

Zim scoffed at the pain he was feeling due to the Dib's harassment. So what, the dirt child was getting picked on, it was none of his concern. His human classmates didn't spare himself a glance, let alone talk to him, he's an invader, he didn't care one bit. So why did he still feel so alone?

_She's in too much pain to survive on her own_

"Stop it, Zim. You are an Invader! The elite of the elite! You don't need pathetic human company to help you! Invaders need no one!" Zim screamed at the empty room he was in. No, not even Gir was there to distract him from the empty feeling inside. He supposed he now knew what the Dib had meant when he had wrote those words in his notebook.

_The hurt she can't handle overflows to a knife_

Dib clutched his chest with a tight fist while staring in front of his bathroom mirror. His dad had finally come home for a little while before his next project started, and he hadn't even spared his kids a glance, just said that he would be home late for the next few nights.

"Why do I care now... He's always done this, nothing is different," Dib muttered under his breath. No, something was different. Zim hadn't been trying to take over the world this week, he had been as docile as Dib. That meant Dib had nothing, he couldn't save the Earth, and he couldn't foil and of Zim's non-existent plans. Dib had nothing to do, which meant time to think. Which meant time to hurt.

_She writes on her arm and wants to give up her life_

Dib stared at the thick red substance that flowed from his arm. It didn't even look like real human blood. It was too thick and didn't flow naturally. Dib chuckled under his breath, no matter how great a scientist his dad was, he still couldn't do the impossible and make a perfect clone. No, Dib was just another failed experiment in his eyes. That's all.

"A failure outside skool and in it, I got the best of _both_ worlds," Dib mumbled before chuckling to himself, doing nothing to stem the blood flow from the scratches in his arm. He just sat in the floor and stared at nothing, wondering what would happen if he had cut deeper, made the words on his arm bigger. But if he did that, it would have been too easy.

_Each day she goes on is a day that she's brave_  
_Fighting the lie that giving up is the way_

Zim narrowed his eyes as he watched the Dib-human that morning. It had been a pretty normal day so ar, despite what he had seen in the bathroom the other day. The Dib had appeared to be back to whatever sense of normalcy the two had. In the back of the invader's mind, the part that he always failed to acknowledge or listen to, he admitted silently that Dib was the bravest human, no, the bravest _person_ he had ever met.

_Each moment of courage her own life she saves_  
_When she throws the pills out a hero is made_

Dib took deep breaths in the skool bathroom, looking at the bottle of sleeping pills and other pain-killers he had swiped from his dad's medicine cabinet that morning. It would be so easy. Too easy. Dib looked up as he started hearing yelling from his classroom that sounded a lot like a ticked off invader. A smile crawled on his face.

"Too easy, right, Zim?" Dib spoke quietly while moving towards the toilets before pouring all of the pills into the waiting water before flushing, a small smile on his face when the pills went down. No, he wouldn't give up yet. He was Earth's savior and defender, he wouldn't give up as long as there was a threat like Zim around.

_Heroes are made when you make a choice_

He was a Hero. So he couldn't give in to temptation, not until Earth was safe.

"Dib, take your seat."

"Yes Miss Bitters," Dib replied before sitting back down at his desk, glancing at the mad-looking irken frowning at his desk, causing another smile on the teen's face. Yeah, he was Earth's hero, he couldn't give up yet, not until Zim gave up, than he could. Than he _would._

_**x**_

_You could be a hero - heroes do what's right_

Zim was an invader. To the planets they conquered, invaders were scum and the villains of the universe. To their own people, they were heroes. Zim may not have been Earth's hero, but he was still an invader, a hero in his own right.

_You could be a hero - you might save a life_

Irkens conquered all the planets they could reach. They braved the foes and threats on any planet they were sent too, always ready to fight for what they wanted or believed. They weren't all bad. The great invasion had begun just as a way to fight a plague that had swept through the Irken race, killing hundreds. They had begun taking over planets of every universal scientist so they could save the lives of their people. So they could keep fighting. Zim knew the history, so when had the Irkens started becoming so blood-thirsty and such horrible slave-drivers? Zim knew his thoughts were treason, that an Irken's PAK was programmed so these thoughts were never known to the carrier. Than again, maybe that's _why_ Zim was a defect on his planet, because he knew what they did was wrong.

_You could be a hero- you could join the fight_

He knew that Irk was in desperate need of a revolution, they needed to see the error of their ways. But Zim couldn't join in that fight. Not yet, not until he knew what he and the Dib were. At first they were enemies, than it was rivals, now... Now he wasn't so sure. So he couldn't join another fight, not until the one between him and Dib was settled.

_For what's right, for what's right, for what's right_

It may have been pretty selfish on the invader's part, but, Zim was one of the most selfish Irkens there were. And, Irkens were pretty selfish to begin with.

_**x**_

_Little Mikey D. was the one in class who everyday got brutally harassed_  
_This went on for years until he decided that never again would he shed another tear_

Dib thought that it was sorta funny. He was always being tormented and harassed by his classmates, ever since Zim had first landed there on Earth, in there small, and stupid, town, and even a little before that. So why should any other day be different when it had been going on for years now?

"Freak, why don't you just _die_ already?" a kid asked as he punched Dib again, causing the teen to land painfully on the sidewalk, the wounds he already had getting even worse.

"You'll never be one of us!"

"So give up already crazy!"

"Give up on you're life freak," the one who had first punched him finished off the other kids' snickering insults. Zim sneered at the humans surrounding the Dib. He wanted to kill those humans so bad, show them just how much training an invader went through. But he couldn't. He couldn't fight this battle, no matter how much he wanted to. This was his rival's fight. This was the Dib's fight, and it was his, and his alone.

Dib just shakily crawled to his feet before spotting Zim out of the corner of his eye, the look of distress on the Irken's features finally drove it home for Dib. He was pathetic. He couldn't even stand up against a few school bullies, so how could he fight against an elite alien invader and expect to win?

_So he walked through the door, grabbed a four-four out of his father's dresser drawer_  
_And said I can't take life no more_

Dib panted after having ran home so fast, having ignored the surprise on the other kids' faces. The only thing he saw, was the taunting faces and the disappointed look on Zim's face. He hated it, he hated that he couldn't be strong like the alien he fought so hard against.

"Too easy," Dib muttered the words he had spoken earlier as he eyed the gun in his hand, the one he had made himself a few years back after getting his hands on some of Zim's blueprints for alien weapons. It would be too easy, just one simple flex of his finger, and he wouldn't have to put up with any of it anymore. Dib smiled as his eyes remained misty and blank, staring straight down the barrel of the gun. It looked like the ones humans made, but it was still more powerful than an average gun.

Another chuckle passed Dib's lips before his finger twitched, pulling the trigger along with it.

_**x**_

_And like that life can be lost_  
_But this ain't even about that_  
_All of us just sat back and watched it happen_

Zim sighed as he sat in front of his computer, glaring at the screen. He should have pulled Dib's ass back and kicked it himself for the human being such a pushover. He had beaten Zim hundreds of times, so of course he was strong enough to stand up to freakin school bullies. Or maybe Zim was just really weak.

Zim scoffed at the thought, inflating his ego even more than usual before while pulling up a video feed off the few cameras he had managed to place in Dib's housing unit over the years, due to the the invader's ingenious mind, it had been quite simple. The sight he saw on the footage from the Dib's bedroom almost caused the invader's whole body to shut down. It certainly caused him to stop breathing for a while.

Dib was holding a gun, staring straight down the barrel, and his finger was about to pull the small and harmless looking trigger.

_Thinkin' it's not my responsibility to solve a problem that isn't even about me_  
_This is our problem_

Zim almost screamed out of pure frustration as he heard and saw the trigger being squeezed, his eyes squeezing tightly shut as small and rebellious tears leaked out of them. This was as much his fault as the Dib's and the other worthless humans. He should have said something sooner, but he didn't.

_This is just one of the daily scenarios which we choose to close our eyes_

He had just ignored it like he did everything else, knowing that it wasn't his problem and that the Dib should have solved it on his own. He was such an idiot! The worst part, the gun didn't even make a noise, Zim had only caught a glance, but he knew that weapon. He had designed it himself... Wait.

_Instead of doing the right thing_  
_If we make a choice and be the voice for those who won't speak up for themselves_

Zim may not have done the right thing before and spoken up for Dib, but that may have been able to still be changed. If that was the right gun he was thinking about. Zim's eyes opened an infinitesimally small amount, half-afraid and half-hopeful at the sight before him.

The shock and surprised on both the alien's face and teen's was almost laughable. Dib was shocked that he had pulled the trigger, surprised that it hadn't worked, and really confused when he saw that the only thing that had come from the barrel of the gun was a small florescent flower that was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, and was...was pink and green, the stem a starry black.

"Zim's colors, huh?" Dib murmured, a small smirk tugging at his lips, "Guess the little green insect won this time," Dib finished before throwing the gun into the trash can beside his bed. Guess he couldn't give up quite yet, after all, Earth was still in trouble from the slimy little insect who, apparently, had a sense of humor.

It didn't matter anyways. The gun would've been too easy.

_How many lives would be saved, changed, and rearranged_  
_Now it's our time to pick a side_

Zim finally released the breath he had been holding, a giggle bubbling out of him before he had to sit down in his chair at how much laughter was coming out of him. He guessed that what had just happened was a good a sign as any that he should have intervened before now. No way was _his _Dib going to kill himself from some stupid human worm-babies.

_So don't keep walkin' by_  
_Not wantin' to intervene_

Zim chuckled, albeit a bit more sinisterly, as he picked up his skool bag and left the house, Gir following right behind him while humming and chasing any squirrels that ran by.

_Cause you wanna exist and never be seen_  
_So let's wake up and change the world_  
_Our time is now_

This time, Zim wasn't going to let Dib do this on his own. Whether the human wanted help or not, he was getting it. Besides, once Zim decided something, he was going to do it, no one, human or alien, was going to get in his way.

_**x**_

_No one talks to him about how he lives_

Dib tried to ignore all the snickers that followed him in the hall as he arrived at the skool, he tried to ignore the blank stares that looked through him as if he was just air that needed to be filtered.

_He thinks that the choices he makes are just his_

He supposed it didn't matter anyways, no one cared what he did either way. If he did end up killing himself, his Dad would just be sad that another one of his experiments failed. His sister would just glare at his grave since she didn't have anyone to help her with her homework anymore, and Zim... Zim... He would just be glad that he could take over the Earth without any interference.

_Doesn't know he's the leader with the way he behaves_  
_And others will follow the choices he's made_

He was no hero, he was just a kid trying to pretend to be something he wasn't. He was chasing what wasn't there, ever since he had been little. Tilting at windmills.

"Some life," Dib nearly whispered while standing under a tree outside after lunch had just ended. No one would remember him except as just some insane kid who believed in aliens. No... Zim _might_ remember him. As the one human who saw threw him, of the one human who had stood against him. Dib's expressionless face seemed to smile just a little at the thought that no, he wouldn't' be forgotten, not just yet.

_He lives on the edge, he's old enough to decide_

Dib sighed as a few of the kids started to walk towards him. This wasn't gonna be pleasant. He could care less though, no one would stop them. Not this time, not ever.

_His brother who wants to be him is just nine_  
_He can do what he wants because it's his right_ _T  
he choices he makes change a nine-year-old's life_

One person did seemed concerned at the emotionless mask Dib wore, which was his little sister, Gaz. As much as she would deny it, she really did care about him. Dib took care of Gaz after their 'mom' died. They weren't really related, just experiments that Professor Membrane made so his wife who couldn't have children, could.

One other person seemed concerned as well, and Gaz saw this, so she didn't worry anymore. After all, as long as one was determined, the other would be too.

_You could be a hero (Our time is now)_

Dib looked up as the bully grabbed the front of his trench coat, a sinister and stupid smile on the idiot's face. Dib was used to it. Used to the pain and all that came with it. So he wasn't surprised when the fist pulled back to hit him in the face, what did surprised him however, was when he saw the bully hit the ground with a broken nose and a green pissed off alien standing in front of him.

"What the hell!"

_Heroes do what's right_ _You could be a hero (Our time is now)_

"Back off," the familiar voice hissed out in a tone that caused a few of the bullies to back up. Yeah, he was pissed off alright.

"Zim!" Dib had many emotions flickering through him. Surprise, confusion, and, biggest of all, happiness. Someone had stood up for him, for the first time... And it had been the one he use to despise. How ironic.

"What are you, his knight-in-shining-armor ya little green freak!"

_You might save a life_

"No. Just a friend who's gonna kick your ass," Zim replied with a zipper-toothed grin, causing Dib to grin in return, while lightly tapping Zim on the head.

"Oi, you know they won't learn unless you hit 'em really hard, right?" Dib asked with a smile, causing Zim to grin even wider.

"Of course!"

_You could be a hero,  
You could join the fight (Our time is now)_

The other kids looked on in shock as both Zim and Dib stood over the knocked-out bullies, all of whom were bleeding and looking like they had just come from Hell. They may have seen the two fight almost every day, but when they teamed up, they were a duo that you didn't want to make mad.

"Why did you help?" Dib asked while finally looking over at a disgusted Zim, who was glaring at the bullies and wiping his hands on his uniform. Zim looked back at the human in surprise.

"Isn't it obvious?" Zim guessed by the confused human's face that no, no it wasn't.

_For what's right,_

"Listen up stinky," Zim started, ignoring the glare from the human at the insult, "You better listen to me and don't make me repeat what I'm about to say, got it?" Zim didn't wait for an answer as he continued on with his speech.

"Don't die. If you die, who will stop me from taking over?

"Don't. Give. Up. Fight with me." Dib looked shocked at what Zim said while looking at the cocky grin on the invader's face, before smiling softly as a few tears escaped him. Heh, Zim was right. He couldn't give up, it would be too easy. Dying would be too easy. Fighting with Zim? Now _that_ was a challenge. One he could really live for.

_for what's right _

"Heh... My hero," Dib murmured while Zim looked surprised and Gaz scoffed before walking away, those two, they were so obvious.

* * *

Hm, Okay. I know I messed up the lyrics a little, as you could see, but blame the website I got the lyrics off of! Not me! So yeah... Review? Critism is welcome, I'm always looking on how to improve my writing. Compliments are also welcome, can't hurt my ego, only improve it! Anything else I'm forgetting... Oh yeah, ya might want to subscribe to this, cause there may be a few more song fics coming out if you liked this one heh. Ah, flames are welcome as well, just to let ya know. They will be fed to Gir, who will use them to incenrate you, than he will play with you're bones at his tea party.

Bye!


	2. Colors of the Rainbow

**Ugh, FF messed up on me so I had to go to OpenOffice to get this to work...driving me crazy**

**Okay, I uploaded this last night, but Internets crashed and I lost all changes. Freaking horrible, right? So I shall now go over everything again, if I can remember it. This is chapter 2 of a new story I'm gonna write called Days of Songs. Basically, it's a bunch of song-fic things from a random song I choose when I feel like typing it. Okay? Good. Now, review answering time, although I only got like one question and three reviews...**

**Nicky : Okay, I hear what your saying about Operation Head Pigeons, but at least comment about the story before posting your propaganda around my stories. Fair warning. Also, getting five thousand members doesn't matter. Got it? Invader Zim is not coming back. Jhonen has moved on and so have all the voice actors and writers for the show, if Invader Zim does come back, than it won't be ****_our _****IZ, just some stupid crap. So please, you'd be better off lending support to the IZFAS gang (Invader Zim Fan Animated S...something, can't remember Oh, Series!**

** : I love getting reviews from you! And, I just love typing your user-name, it sounds like a Gir thing haha! Or the cartoon your dancing with is Gir, ya know what I mean. Anyways, thank you for the praise, it does me ego well. And, as you asked, it is updated. Enjoy my ZADR fangirl, at least, I think you are...It is so hard to keep track of normal fangirls and than the yaoi/slash fangirls, aw well, we are all crazy fangirls no matter how you put it haha!**

**KooCooPuffs : No user-name so I have to reply here, which I will. First off, I loved your long review, it makes me smile! Second, I love your name, very cute and funny! Third, I understand your views on Zadr/Zadf, I was that way at first too. It's just...awkward. But than I got converted...That often happens to me heh. Yes Gretchen is a fun character to play with, but I hate her very much and love her as well. I love her cause she's so much fun to put in stories, but I hate her due to the ZADR fangirl in me, heh. Yes, you may have a soda. *hands soda of choice* Ah... The flower gun, I'm glad someone asked, I wanted to explain that.**

**See the flower gun, as is mentioned in this chapter, was originally supposed to be a death ray. But, Zim, being Zim, messed up some of the components parts heh. That means that instead of death, you get a flower, that has Zim's colors apparently haha! At first, I wanted the gun to be something random that made the reader laugh. So I though muffin (if you don't know why, you are not true IZ fan), but I didn't like that too much. Than I though of flag saying 'Zim Rulz' or some such thing, but I didn't like that. So I finally was hit with a flower, and in my mind, it was perfectly perfect! So... Yeah, now you know. Also, FLOWER IS SUPER IMPORTANT REMEMBER IT WELL.**

**Warnings: Hm, slight mention of ZADR or implied if you love the pairing to the point of obsession. Mainly it's just ZADF though, and a little ZADA, so yeah... No need to click the back button. Hm... Some bloody football players, a crazy Gir, and possible walking dead... Yeah, that's right. Walking. Dead. (trys to hold in laughter) Lulz, you got trolled! -plays too much WoW. Okay, that's it. Wow...long A/C is long. Oh yeah, a few swear words too, but, you'll live... Well, I'm pretty sure your mind's not that clean if you are reading Zim and Dib fan fiction anyways *giggles***

* * *

_So damn sure, you wanna look kind 24/7 on my mind_

This was driving him _mad_. Well, madder than usual anyways. Okay, sure he usually thought about him every _single_ day and so on, but that was so he could think of ways to foil him and his stupid, and usually painful, plans, now he was noticing things about the little insect that he had never noticed before!

Like how he _always_ looked so damn determined to beat his opponents, how he always grinned in that smug and superior way that showed just who _exactly_ was in charge, how he was always trying to prove that _nothing_ could beat him or stand in his way.

It was driving Dib mad! He just _knew_ that Zim had to have used some kind of new technology so the human wouldn't be able to concentrate on arresting the little insect and exposing him for what he was. An _alien_...

"Okay _Zim_, spill it, what did you do to me!"

"What are you talking about Dib-worm?" the irken invader spat back just as viciously, confusion and annoyance on his features. He too had started to notice that something about the Dib-worm had been off the last few days. The invader knew it was some kind of plot so that the pitiful human could bring down the irken invader's amazing guard and strike!

"You creepy little alien, you used some kind of, of, of _'mind control' _on me so I can only think about how nice you look in that dress-shirt thing that you always wear! Didn't you!"

"Eh? You think it looks nice?" Zim asked in surprise with raised eyes before looking down at the standard issued invaders uniform he was currently wearing. Dib, who just realized what he had '_just_' said seemed to pale a significant amount before stuttering some lame insult that made Zim's eye twitch in something similar to an arched brow. The invader was about to ask why the human was acting so strange, before said human giggled nervously and darted away, leaving Zim standing there alone in confusion, "Eh... O-kay."

**x**

_All I ever wanted is to be with you _  
_Making me feel, is so brand new_

"Spidery little insect!" Dib hissed in complete anger and frustration before throwing his pillow hard against his door, causing it to slam shut with a thud so any person who wanted to look in couldn't. He was already feeling self-conscious enough with nothing but Zim on the brain. Zim... He had to have done something to mess with the human's brain, what else could it be!

"Damn it Zim, what did you do to me," Dib half-asked and half-muttered while looking even more frustrated, "Now not only can't I concentrate on the paranormal I can't even concentrate on anything else for that matter!" Dib yelled while throwing his skool books down on his floor with as much force as he could muster, which was quite a bit.

Once he felt satisfied that the book weren't going to complain, he collapsed backwards falling onto his bed with a thump. His hands automatically went up to rub his eyes while his glasses got tossed to the side, elbows pointing straight into the air. One leg was bent at an angle while the other was layed flat out on the bed, all-in-all, it looked like a classic posture of defeat.

"Dib! Shut up, don't make me call security on you! Again!"

"Whatever!" Dib yelled back, not caring for once what Gaz wanted, or if he made her angry which seemed to be enough to shock the younger back into silence. Something was up with her brother. Although knowing him, it was probably something about stupid Zim.

"Those two should just realize it already," Gaz muttered while looking back down to her GS, smirking when her online opponent got creamed by her character.

"As if being around him all day wasn't bad enough, now I can't stop thinking about wanting to be around him even _'MORE!_' **AARGH!" **Dib yelled while kicking his wall with a lot of force, leaving him with a small dent on the blue wallpaper and a throbbing foot that now ached, "Stupid Zim... Why does it make me happy every time I think of you..."

**x**

_I thought I could love no more _  
_One too many times before_

"Hm... So the human can't stop thinking of me is it..." Zim made a humming noise thoughtfully while arching his fingertips and watching a frustrated Dib through his video monitors. While he admitted it was pretty entertaining watching Dib go crazy-_er_ than normal, it was also making him curious as to why the Dib couldn't stop thinking of him. Zim hadn't planned on trying to use mind control on the Dib until next week!

"Curious... Very curious," Zim hummed again while accessing his PAK for his memories of the last few days, checking to see if anything had happened to cause the sudden change in the Dib. It had been a normal Hi Skool week so far Zim supposed. With him and Dib fighting, swearing and dealing with the '_filthy'_ unbearable humans, nothing too out of the ordinary.

Well... There was that '_horrible'_ recent incident where Zim had been pushed into the down-pouring rain by some of the football team members. The shove had caused him to get very wet and very mad.

It turned out to be a pointless waste of energy since when his wounds had stopped singeing long enough to actually glare back at the team, they were all beaten up with multiple bruises around this bodies and bloody, well, '_everything_' really. This shocked the invader to say the least, it shocked him even more when he saw the Dib walking away from the skool a few feet away, only stopping to glance back and send a smirk at the stunned invader. The resulting smirk and happiness at being defended caused a strange warmth of feeling in his squeedly-spooch at the thought that someone had cared enough to stand up for him.

When he realized it was the Dib that caused these feelings, he quickly squashed them with his boots, metaphorically of course, than stole the umbrella of the next kid to walk out of the skool before marching home.

"Hmph, the Dib's current crazy does not matter. Invaders need no one, at _all_, so why should Zim care of the Dib's worry," Zim muttered quietly to himself in a small undertone, thinking of all the times he '_had'_ cared, they hadn't turned out too well for the invader. Especially back on Irk. Caring wasn't a good thing there...at all.

"WWEEE!"

"GIR! _SHUT UP!"_

**x**

_Every time I look up to the sky _  
_I've got you on my mind_

This was going to be the thing that finally drove his mind into insanity. He was already crazy after all. Dib was sure of it. He had spent all week trying to figure out why he was suddenly so...emotion-y, towards the alien invader. You know, the one that wanted to take over **THE PLANET!** Sure, Zim had stood up for him when he beat those bullies up during his whole, eh, emo-like-stage. Dib was reluctant to admit he wanted to kill himself, even for a short while.

"Zim... Just '_what'_ the hell did you do to me..." Dib muttered to himself quietly as he gazed at the stars through his window, remember the time all those years ago when he had first heard the transmission that told him that yes, life was out there. He would have stared out his window all night, or maybe even gone up to the roof, if a small glow hadn't caught his eye first.

Dib let his eyes focus on the glow, causing his attention to be drawn towards the small bright flower from the gun issue he had dealt with not too long ago. It was sorta funny to Dib knowing that the death ray specs Zim had made only produced flowers. Dib smirked slightly while looking at the flower that he hadn't even put in water, he had just put in in a glass jar, wondering how long it would live. A long time in fact since it looked like it hadn't withered even the tiniest bit.

He couldn't deny it was beautiful, the petals would light up into a florescent bright red at night with green dots lighting up at small places around the petals, and the dots would especially light up when touched. The middle of the flower was a maroon red, the same as Zim's eyes. The eyes that held so many secrets...

"Ugh...not again," Dib hissed out in annoyance while glaring harshly at the flower. No matter what his thoughts were at the time they always, _'always'_ returned to Zim. At first he had thought it was just where he felt he had owed the alien for helping him beat up the bullies who had tormented him. So he had tried beating up the football team when they had pushed the irken into the rain. Dib had hoped that this would help him feel as if his debt was payed. It didn't, well, it sorta did make him feel better. He guessed that it was because when he saw them push his Zim in the rain, he got pretty mad at the team.

Well, it still didn't explain why his thoughts - **_'WHOA! WHAT!_**' Dib shouted in his head, realizing he had just called the alien _'his'_.

"This...is not good," Dib muttered while glaring at the starry black stem of the flower again, which made his thoughts reluctantly return to the invader, "UGH! _DAMMIT ZIM!_ STOP INVADING MY THOUGHTS!"

"WHINER!"

"SON, THAT HAD BETTER NOT BE ANY WALKING DEAD I HEAR UP THERE!"

"IT'S NOT DAD! AND I **SAID **I WAS SORRY!"

**x**

_The colors of the rainbow shine so bright _  
_Every time I look into your eyes_

Zim started cursing his luck as much as Dib the following week. Now every time he glared at the Dib, the human's eyes seemed to hold even more colors than usual! At first, instead of the usual crazy he saw in the eyes, it was a light brown, but than he had started to notice how they were actually more of a honey brown. Than it turned into a butterscotch like color. Now it was a glowing amber. Pretty soon it was probably going to be liquid gold. Curse the Dib.

"Zim? Zim! ZIM!"

"Eh!" the invader jerked his head up from his thoughts about the Dib's eye colors when he saw the whole class staring at him, Dib including. Miss Bitters was glaring very harshly at the fact that Zim ignored the question she had asked him, and probably the lesson they were on as well.

"Eh... Amber?" Zim half-asked and half-answered, his thoughts still on the Dib while the invader glanced back up at Miss Bitters, who nodded in confirmation.

"That's right, amber is indeed a substance that was found to trap ancient bugs from eons ago. Good work," Zim let out a sigh of relief while Dib looked over at Zim. Why did the alien say amber when he wasn't even paying attention, the human knew Zim could care less about subjects like these. The only thing he usually paid attention to was when it was about battle or some such thing.

**x**

_It's the colors of the rainbow that feed my soul _  
_Over and over, just like you do._

Dib knew he wouldn't get an answer on why his thoughts always returned to Zim just yet, but he knew he'd have to live with it for now. After all, he was used to stuff like this. It came with being a paranormal investigator.

"Today I'll expose you for the alien you are, Zim!" Dib shouted in a dramatic yell and pose while the said '_alien'_ rolled his eyes in disbelief.

"As if stink-worm, for Zim is human! And even if Zim '_was'_ and alien, YOU COULD NEVER CATCH ME! **THE ALMIGHTY ZIM!" **the shouting match continued outside the skool doors, the students ignoring the scene the two always made like they had been since the first day of Zim's arrival. Those two would always be near each other, fighting, arguing, or just being next to one another. There was no chance of stopping it now.

So yeah, Dib always felt at his happiest when it had something to do involving Zim. And yes, Zim always got a warm feeling when he was tormenting the pitiful human, or just interacting with him in general. It was just one of those things that the two couldn't explain, to themselves or anyone else, no matter how hard they tried.

"Psh, idiots. Just make-out already," Gaz muttered as she stalked past the two dramatically pointing teens, who both blushed and started stammering and yelling at the smirking violet-haired teen. Those two were so obvious.

_The colors of the rainbow shine so bright _  
_Every time I look into your eyes_

* * *

Finally. It. Is. Done. Okay yes, I know I didn't use the whole song, it was freakin 2 am and almost the whole song repeats, get over it! I am off to scout for another song to use for tomorrow. So be happy, this is getting fun. If you have any questions drop a line in the reviews and I'll respond either directly to you, or if I don't feel like it, I'll respond in the next chapter. Also, sorry for changing the title on ya, I had to, it couldn't be named 'Hero' for the whole freakin however many chapters I do. So yeah... Enjoy! Review please.


	3. Go Figure

_Whoa, whoa_

The raven-haired teenager let out a heavy and dreary sigh. Said teen than went back to throwing yet another stone into the still blue lake in front of him, legs swinging back and forth from the overreach of the rock outcrop he was sitting on. It was getting complicated, the teen had finally decided.

_Just when you learned the game of life_

He thought he knew how everything in his life was supposed to be.

You know, defeat the alien invader scum. Save the Earth from it's evil. Prove the existence of all things paranormal. Become a hero. That sort of stuff.

It was supposed to have been the most simple of math. Sure there were challenges every now and than, but nothing he couldn't handle by himself. Well, except for that whole baloney incident, but he would rather forget that had ever happened in the first place.

_All the rules changed over night_

When had everything changed the teen wondered silently.

When had it changed to instead of defeating the alien scum on his planet, he wanted to be friends with him? When did saving the Earth change to just wanting to live in peace and be happy? When did exposing the Paranormal turn into wanting to protect them?

And when did the idea of becoming a famous and renowned hero change to the simple wish of wanting to be needed by someone else.

"This is so messed up," the teen muttered in a vicious whisper before chucking another stone even harder, watching it sail across the large lake. The teen was satisfied when he saw it finally stop skipping and start sinking deeper and deeper into the icy calm waters.

_Whoa-o-oh, go figure_

Too complicated. Just way too complicated. The teen sighed in frustration, one hand running through his odd scythe-shaped lock of hair before he stood up and brushed himself off of any dirt. The teen than nodded his head in agreement with whatever train of thought he was currently on before he began walking back off into the crisp cold wood that surrounded him.

Yup. His life was getting way too complicated.

**x**

_It seems so wrong to even try_

"Spit it out _pity-ful _human!"

"What do you want now Zim?" the young Paranormal investigator muttered in a tired and strained voice. The teen was slowly glancing up from his lunch tray to the overly dramatic alien pointing in front of him with a frown.

The two were at lunch and it had been a somewhat normal, well, normal for them anyways, lunch break. Key word being _had_. A few moments ago Zim had suddenly walked up to Dib and started pointing and yelling.

"Zim wants to know why you have been so...emotion-y!" Zim's yell had started out at his normal usual loud volume, but had become softer near the end, reducing the volume to that of a normal human yell.

Anyone listening in on the conversation would have thought that the alien was concerned about the human, but Dib knew better. Zim was just bored that the human hadn't been trying to stop him as much recently.

_I'm not telling him the real reason,_ Dib thought silently, his thoughts even quieter than usual in his head, _because I want to be friends...That sounds so lame! Zim would just laugh and mock me like usual._

"Human secret," Dib smirked before dumping his tray of uneaten poison in the nearest trash-can and heading off towards his next class.

The invader had his mouth and eyes wide open, and was drawing in breath for another insult. Before he could say anything however the bell suddenly rang out, effectively silencing the invader's oncoming rant.

"Well, would you look at that, I've been saved by the bell!" Dib chuckled while walking off and shouldering his bag, Zim still trying to complain while trailing right behind the human.

_But taking a chance never felt so right_

Zim was mad. Very mad. Furious! And an angry Irken is a murderous one.

Not only had the Dib _not_ answered his question, but he was sleeping! In front of the invader! That was something the two knew never to do in front of the other - show weakness.

It just didn't happen. Ever. Now Zim was really curious, what had the Dib-human so distracted in his life as to let his guard drop in front of his most worst and evil enemy. Not to mention bitterly hated.

_Whoa-o-oh go figure_

Yes, Zim was definitely curious, yet he was also confused. He was confused as to why he was so happy to see the Dib falling asleep in class. Didn't the very act itself mean that the human had enough trust in Zim not to do anything too stupid to the school while he slept.

Trust. That's something that enemies and rivals should never have. Ever. So what were they now he wondered? They certainly didn't hate each other as much as when they were children. What had changed, the alien wondered.

**x**

_You have a dream_

Both had dreams that they always would strive towards.

Zim's dream was to be recognized by his leaders, the all mighty Tallest, to show that he was a true irken elite and that even though he was shorter than all the rest, he could still beat the very best of them.

Dib's dream was to be recognized by his race, youngest of all the others, to show that he was a true super-hero and that even though he was thought to be insane, he could still be a valuable part of his planet.

_You wanna be  
The center of the story_

Both wanted to be the center of attention in their races. They both wanted others to stop and look at them with respect and admiration. To notice their existence. That yes, they weren't just screw-ups. That's why they both continued to fight the other, to fight for what they wanted.

_Just when you think its going_

Even at the darkest of times, when it felt like both were about to give up on all they worked for. All they accomplished. All they wished for, something would always be there to stop them.

_You find a way to keep it going on_

The thought of the other always renewed their ambitions to achieve their goals. They would never allow the other to beat them, no matter the cost. They would each win, they had too.

**x**

_Sometimes you fall before you fly_

"Zim hates this planet," Zim muttered from his seat beside the Dib-human, hunched over the art easel in front of him. Both rivals were in art class right now and both were bored to tears. It was even worse since they had been forced to sit by the other. At least, that's what they pretended.

"So I've heard you say, oh, about a _million_ times," Dib muttered back while erasing a few lines he had made in his sketchbook, an expression of boredom large enough to match Zim's on his face. This was just stupid and pure torture.

Here was an alien bent on the destruction of Earth, and the planet's only savior and chance of a safe life, and they were stuck in art class. A class with one of the scariest teachers they had ever met. Scary because she wasn't stupid like the rest of the human race.

_Sometimes you laugh when you should cry_

"Okay class, listen up. Today, by the end of the period, I want to see some progress on today's assignment. Why this skool gives assignments in _ART_, I will never know," the teacher mumbled while pulling her long brown hair back up into it's usual messy pony tail.

"But I guess that's what I get for applying in a town like this, stupid recession government butt-wipes," the teacher trailed off into more random mutters before walking up to the board with a slightly sour expression.

"Today's assignment is to create a piece of art, which means it can be a painting, sculpture, doodle, drawing, I don't care. Point is, it has to be where your subject is laughing after they should be crying, I know I know," the teacher continued after seeing their faces and skeptic looks, "I think it's bogus too, but apparently I don't have a say in the matter."

_Go figure_

"But that's life. Now get started, feel free to ask for help from me, your friends, your enemies, or animals. I don't really give a care," the teacher mumbled some more while stretching and starting to sketch randomly on the board. Dib and Zim each shared a confused look, both wondering how she got to be a teacher.

_When things got messed up  
You wanted to give up_

Dib thought about all the times he had wanted to cry and give up after fighting with Zim all these years, how he wanted to just pass the protection of Earth on to someone else and focus on other paranormal pursuits. Or even focus are not being a total screw-up and failure in his father's eyes.

_Nothing seemed right but it turned out fine_

Than he remembered how each and every fight of theirs made him stronger and braver, and how every day he was here, was a reason to smile and laugh. Dib raised his head, the teacher somehow being able to spot it through all the chaos in the classroom that was happening before walking over.

"Yes Dib?"

"Uh yeah, Miss Anderson-"

"I told you," the teacher sighed, "You all are supposed to call me Michelle, the Miss part makes me feel old, and I'm only 19!"

"Isn't that against school policy? To teach at such a young age? And to call you by your first name?" a student asked before Michelle glanced over and smirked.

"Like I give a care. My classroom, _my_ policy. So to hell with the formal crap, just call me Michelle or I'll fail you. As for being to young...Heh. I have my ways..."

"Uh, okay, Michelle, can our piece show us smiling instead of laughing?" Dib asked with a raised eyebrow, Zim listening intently close by.

"Hm, sure. As long as the feeling of happiness is conveyed I don't really care how you do it. It's art, be random, be expressive, but above all- HEY **KEEF!** I TOLD YOU! DO NOT TRY TO HUG EVERY STUDENT YOU SEE, BACK TO YOUR SEAT!"

Both Zim and Dib jumped at how loud the teacher had been before she suddenly turned back to Dib and smiled, "But above all, don't forget to be yourself, that goes for you too eavesdropper," Michelle chuckled while glancing at Zim, who suddenly looked towards the ceiling and whistled.

"Really?" both of them asked while looking at the alien.

"Zim did nothing!"

"**KEEF!** WHAT DID I _JUST_ TELL YOU?"

_Go figure, go figure  
Whoa, whoa_

Zim glanced back at the Dib, a thought on what to draw finally coming to him. A giggle escaped the irken before his pencil started moving across the sketchpad furiously, smiling all the while. Yes, Zim was indeed brilliant.

**x**

_It's so dangerous to play it safe _

"This is so stupid," Dib muttered quietly while looking up at the odd washed-out green house in front of him. He had been messing with Zim's stupid flower gun and this time a blue and black flower ended up coming out. The petals had been a silvery and soft blue while the center had been a pure black.

Instead of green dots like on his flower, these had been a peach color, like the color of human skin, his skin anyways, since he was paler than most. The oddest part was the stem, which was also black, but seemed to have a pulsing rhythm to it. And no way was he keeping this flower.

While the other one felt safe, this one felt...Dangerous? No, it felt more unstable, like it wasn't sure if it was supposed to be the death ray beam or the flower it was. It was sorta freaking the teen out, so his brilliant idea had been to give it to Zim. He wasn't even sure why, he just started walking towards the house without thinking before he had even realized or thought about it.

_You get what you want by giving it away_

"I hate this," Dib muttered while placing the flower on the doormat before ringing the bell and running back down the sidewalk, hoping to be out of sight before the alien could spot him.

_Whoa-o-oh go figure_

Zim looked around, spotting nothing at the door except a strange-colored flower that he bent down and picked up. A sudden movement out of the corner of his eyes only revealed to be a piece of what looked like black clothing disappearing around the corner. Zim smirked, he knew what that piece of cloth had been, after all, only one person in the whole town wore black trench coats.

_Go figure_

"Hmph, don't think this means anything Dib-human," Zim whispered while picking up the flower and clutching it close, feeling a sense of security while holding the flower, much like a young child would in a blanket or stuffed animal. The irken smiled before turning around and walking back inside, yelling at Gir to not touch or destroy the flower, making sure the SIR was in serious mode before nodding his head in satisfaction.

**x**

_Your trying so hard to be someone else_

Dib let out another sigh at the kitchen table while erasing more lines in his sketchbook. This project had been harder than he thought it would be. It felt like he was trying to discover something about himself that he would rather not know. He bet that the art teacher had done that on purpose.

"Well, she said be myself, so...what does that mean?" Dib mumbled to himself while Gaz walked by to grab a soda.

"Crazy?" the younger girl asked while popping the top and taking a long sip with one eye closed, Dib just glanced at her in an annoyed fashion before going back to doodling. Gaz sighed deciding she'd help her brother just this once.

_When all you needed to be was yourself_

"Okay, you love the paranormal, right?" Gaz asked, seeing her brother nod slowly in return, "Than do something about the paranormal. What's the assignment anyways?" Gaz asked while sitting at the table and glancing at the sketchbook, unsurprised to see it mainly contained doodles of a certain alien invader.

"We have to make a piece that shows our subject being happy or laughing when they should be crying..." Dib mumbled while sighing as Gaz raised an eyebrow. Well, that was certainty different.

"Okay, so has there been a time when you felt like crying only you laughed instead, or felt happy?"

"N-...Well..." Dib trailed off while his eyes got wide, there was a time. And he was pretty sure it would count.

"Guess that means yes," Gaz said while watching Dib's pencil fly across the page, slightly happy she could help her brother. He had been acting odd lately, and hey, if he didn't cook for her no one would.

"Thanks sis," Dib smiled at his little sister before going back to his project, Gaz already heading towards the living room to play Vampire Piggies III.

_Whoa, whoa go figure_

Yeah. Dib had the perfect scene in mind, it was about himself, he had smiled at the time when he should have cried, and best of all, it contained the paranormal. Well, to some degree...

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

x

* * *

Okay, so, funny story. I started this right after I posted the second one, so, back in November. Right? But I kept getting stuck on the story because the song I chose was something off my media player where internet had died. This was before I got my laptop, so my old computer was iffy.

So now...I finally fixed it up to an extent to where I'm not gonna cry showing it to you... THis will have a sequel in the next chapter, but it's like, a different song.

One more thing, it's been...*counts to self* 5 or 6 months since updating, please don't kill me... ALso, even though these are all one-shots, they do follow a loose timeline. In order. Just in case you get confused...

Uh...I'll go work on the next one now. I'm thinking the next chapter needs some agnst. Than maybe fluff...than something for the ZaDr fans *grins saliciously*


	4. Travelin Soldier

Remember how last chapter I said they all follow a loose timeline? Well, this chapter defyes that. This is just a one-shot song-fic I threw in because I was bored and my head was crazy from watching nothing but pirates and dancing teens today...

Don't ask. Just, keep an open mind.

* * *

**Travelin' Soldier**

"Oh you have _got _to be kidding me," a black-haired youth with a weird scythe-looking hair style hissed out in both annoyance and amazement. The human had his hands on his hips and in his black apron was looking very much like girl at the moment. At least, he looked like one in the opinion of the one in front of him. "Zim, just _what _are you doing here?"

"Seeing you suffer hyu-man, what else?" the elder teen in front of him smiled a sharp-toothed grin, dark green skin making it look even more sinister than it should. Dib just rolled his eyes as one of the lights in the building went out, making Zim look like a dark and evil being from another planet.

Seriously, how did_ no one_ notice he was a freaking alien? But, Dib was used to these things. Seriously, he was _really _used to them, they happened every day or so. So when the green alien began to laugh in an evil manner of someone trying to rule the planet, he didn't even blink an eye. Well, he did sigh in aggravation.

"Yeah, but I _work _here!"

_Two days past eighteen_

Both human and alien had recently become of age, well, Zim had become of age in _irken _years. He still wouldn't tell Dib just how old he was in human years. He merely said he was nineteen in Irken years. Plus Dib couldn't hack into his computer files to find out, it was too encrypted.

"Exactly! Which means your suffering is at it's greatest!" the Irken responded with glee before doing a weird cackle that sounded more and more like a giggle everyday, not that the proud Irken elite would admit that.

"Jerk," Dib muttered while rolling his eyes, deciding not admit just how much Zim was right before and walking away from the door. He just knew that Zim would follow him wherever he went. The human smirked when he was proven right as Zim followed, not that the alien would ever admit to that either.

_He was waitin' for the bus in his army greens_

"Okay, one question. I can handle you popping up while I'm at work, don't know how you knew _where _I worked," Dib muttered the last part while Zim smirked. A sudden chill went down the human's back and he realized just who had told him. Not that he could do anything about it.

After all, his sister was the scariest human alive! Even Zim could attest to that fact, having faced her anger before countless times as they had gotten older.

"What is you question hyu-man?" Zim muttered while looking out one of the windows, trying not to show just how curious he actually was. Dib had to hide a smirk as he saw, thinking that the alien would never change no matter how many years it had been.

_Sat down in a booth a café there_

"Okay," Dib said while Zim slid into a back booth, avoiding looking or staying near any other humans. Dib was the only one he could handle for large amounts of time without wanting to kill or destroy something. Particularly cute little things that made girls go all googly-eyed. "What is with the outfit?"

Zim blinked before looking down, noticing he was wearing his standard-issued invader's uniform. Something he hadn't worn in years, so as to better _fit in_ with the humans. To suddenly see the invader wearing it again, it kinda worried the human. Zim smirked as he noticed how Dib was fidgeting while getting out his inferior notepad and pencil.

_Gave his order to the girl with a bow in her hair_

"Nothing that would concern you human," Zim muttered while looking out the window again, this time a serene expression on his face. Okay, now _that _scared Dib. It scared him a lot. Zim was always yelling, kicking and screaming. He was never peaceful except for a few times the human had known him, and all those times had worried Dib.

"Really? Considering you're my enemy and scum of the planet, I think it does pertain to and concern me," Dib glared down at the alien, but both could tell he didn't really mean it. Not the words and not the glare. The only thing that was genuine was the concern he felt for the little alien, well, not so little anymore. Dib had been _really_ angry when he found out that the alien had become taller than him.

_He's a little shy so she gives him a smile_

Zim sighed before frowning as the Dib walked away. Most likely to attend to the few other customers that came to this backwater cafe. The alien looked out the window again, watching as his _dog _started chasing squirrels and than eating nuts that came out of his head.

He never really had fixed Gir all that much. He just kept going back to normal no matter what he tried. Or, the robot's version of normal at least. Not that the irken really cared, Zim liked _this _Gir. This one was more fun to be around, not to mention if he was serious he would sometimes try to overthrow Zim for _the_ _good of the mission_.

The mission... Zim sighed again as he rubbed his head, trying to fight off the oncoming migraine. He knew he would have to tell the human sometime, he just didn't know _how_ he was gonna tell him. This was _Dib_. He deserved some kind of explanation.

After all, both knew that they weren't really enemies anymore. It was just a front now. They had figured that out a _long _time ago.

_And he said would you mind sittin' down for a while_

"Okay Zim," Dib muttered while plopping two cups of coffee down on the table, one large in front of the alien with white foam covering the top, making the alien slowly smile. His human always _did _know how to cheer him up. And coffee was definitely one of the ways. Ever since the Irken had discovered it he had been addicted to the stuff.

"Talk. Why are you so down? And what's with the uniform? You haven't worn one since we entered Hi Skool. Trust me, you spent the whole day rubbing it in how no one would now see through your brilliant disguise. It drove me mad, so I'm not likely to forget it."

Zim smirked again as he took a sip of the coffee in front of him, wondering just how he should explain things to the Dib. The alien had a feeling that his human wouldn't take well to the fact that he was leaving Earth, even if it was for a short while.

_And talkin' to me I'm feelin' a little low_

"Not to mention it was girl's clothes, so it was even harder to forget," Dib muttered in his own cup of coffee, causing Zim to almost snort into his own cup. Yes, he had remembered that incident. The dress had looked a lot like his old uniform though, so Zim had chosen familiarty over the normal thing for males his age.

That had been a disaster.

He was certain the Dib would have forgotten it by now, but, he supposed not by the grin the human was trying to hide. Zim smirked to himself while sighing again. The alien almost smirked when he saw Dib's eyes lock onto him the second he made a noise.

Those two really were bad off, if they were this obsessed with each other. Even when they _weren't _enemies.

"Zim has..._I..._have much to tell you...Dib." Dib was shocked. For many reasons. One, Zim had used the possessive noun instead of his own name for once. And that almost _never _happened. When it first did Dib had a near heart-attack, much to the irken's amusement.

Two, Zim had used Dib's name. Not stinky, smelly or any other mean and degrading adjective. Just Dib. Not even a human or the in front of it. Just... Dib. Now the human was really worried. But, he still had work. As the irken knew since he had memorized his human's schedule.

Stupid Gaz and her threats of getting even.

_She said I'm off in an hour and I know where we can go_

"One hour," Dib said, making Zim look up in confusion. Dib smirked before congratulating himself on getting the irken's attention, not an easy feat. "I get off in one hour, we'll go somewhere and than you can tell me everything."

Zim watched as his Dib got back up before responding to all the yelling that had been directed at him. The irken was than surprised when Dib turned back around and slightly glared at him, though it had a playful feel to it.

"And Zim, I do mean _everything_," Dib grinned before walking off, leaving the alien to finish his coffee in peace. Well, at least the human wasn't busting windows, breaking objects, and trying to kill the alien.

That was good sign! Zim sighed into his cup again. At least, it was good until he actually told the human he was supposed to be leaving for a few months.

Today. Zim shuddered before chugging down the rest of his coffee and walking off to get Gir to do something destructive until Dib got off work. Maybe if he caused a big enough commotion, the Dib wouldn't-

"Don't even think about it Zim," Dib muttered while walking by the alien to reach the kitchen, "No explosions or outrageous human death is gonna make me let you off the hook of explaining."

Well...there went _that _plan.

**X**

_So they went down and they sat on the pier_

"So...what's up?" the human asked while sitting down on the edge of the pier, surprised at the location Zim had chosen. The alien usually avoided water like the plague, but now he was willingly sitting next to Dib, just a few feet up from the water that was like acid to him.

"Well... Zim has been afforded he great honor of having his Tallest call to recruit him in an upcoming excursion to an enemy planet that has long evaded the forces of the Irken Armada and it's army." No point beating around the bush. Might as well just get out with it.

But maybe this way his Dib wouldn't figure it out and Zim would be off the hook for a while yet. The irken watched carefully as a few expressions flew across the human's face. First confusion, well duh. Than there was understanding. Uh-oh. After that rage and sorrow. _Really_ big uh-oh.

Than there was understanding. Wait...what? "So... When do you leave?" Dib asked at the shocked alien. Zim had at least thought that the human would have thrown a hissy fit or something similar. Heck, he thought the human would push him into the water! "I can't stop you from leaving Zim. And I can't make your own choices for you.

"If you want to go and serve your Tallest, than that's your choice, not mine. I can only sit back and watch and hope you make it back to the planet. After all...if you don't come back, than who else is gonna take over the planet?"

Zim just sat beside the Dib in shock. This human...he was so _different _from the other ones. Dib had once told Zim that he was a clone of his father, Professor Membrane. When Zim first heard that he was confused, why tell something like that to his enemy, something he could use against him?

Than Dib had said that he felt like he had to tell someone or he was gonna go crazy with being the only one knowing the truth. He had than thought of Zim. He knew the two hated each other and were enemies, but... Dib said he felt like he could trust the alien with his secret.

Maybe now it was time for the alien to trust Dib back.

_He said I bet you got a boyfriend but I don't care_

"Zim leaves tonight," Zim finally muttered back, hearing Dib make a hum of acknowledgment. The human seemed just as melancholy and depressed as Zim did, which made the alien feel worse. Why was it the two always felt the same thing. Hate equaled more hate while sorrow equaled more sorrow. But, Zim guessed that was normal for them.

After all, the two were all each other had. No one else at skool would even talk to the weird losers who were always fighting. And the last time a girl had approached the Dib to tried and ask him out, Zim had _accidentally _put her in the hospital with third-degree burns for about six months. Poor Gretchen.

The really fun part of it was, the Dib hadn't even cared. Oh, he had pretended to care and be angry, but Zim could tell that the human seemed relieved if nothing else.

"When do you get back?"

_I've got no one to send a letter to_

"On Irk, and on Earth, soldiers who fight in war send letters back to friends and family, yes?" Zim half-asked and half-told while looking over at the human. Dib just looked confused before nodding his head slowly and studying the alien.

"Zim has no friends and family on Irk or on Earth. Dib-thing is closet Zim has to friend..." Dib's eyes widened at the words that came from the alien. Well...

That had been unexpected.

_Would you mind if I sent one back here to you?_

"Would Dib-thing mind if Zim sent letters back to Dib?"

As was that. Dib's eyes widened even more before he slowly smiled. "Alright," at this _Zim _looked surprised. That had been easy... "On one condition." Well...so much for being easy.

"You can send letters to me, as long as you promise to come back to Earth after it's all over," Dib explained while smiling even wider. He had just made Zim stare at him in shock, not an easy feat since almost nothing surprised the invader. Dib than smiled even wider at the alien who grinned in a mischievous way.

"Of course human! The all-mighty Zim always keeps his promises! Except the one where I promised not to push you into the water."

"Push me in?" Dib asked while cocking his head to one side like a dog in confusion, "You never promised-"

"I didn't?" Zim cut him off while trying to look surprised, but the evil grin kinda ruined it. Dib gulped as he guessed what was coming, "Good thing than!"

Dib gasped for breath as his head finally broke the water. "You jerk!" Dib yelled while treading water and glaring up at the alien who had pushed him in, and was grinning victoriously.

"Zim never promised to do the Dib no harm," Zim called back before doing his cackle-giggle. This one sounding more cackle-like than back at the cafe

"I am going to strangle you! Ya little green insect!" Dib yelled before swimming towards the steps at the edge of the pier. Both knew that Dib wouldn't really strangle him, but still. At least this returned some since of normal to the two's lives.

**X**

_I cried _

Dib sighed while holding back the tears. He hated this. He hated waiting for the alien that he knew he shouldn't care for this much. They were supposed to have been enemies. But...now what were they?

It had been almost a week since Zim had left and Dib felt like a wreck without the alien here. This was almost as bad as the time that he had said he would give up the paranormal for real science.

Than again, one good thing had come out of that. Both Zim and Dib had figured out that they needed the other for a purpose in life.

_Never gonna hold the hand of another guy_

"Hey Dib! I was wandering...if you..." Dib didn't even notice the girl trying to ask him out as he walked out of the skool, heading over to Zim's base. He hadn't really noticed humans since Zim had left those few weeks ago. Humans? Great...now he was even _thinking _like the crazy little insect of an alien.

"Hi Mary!" Dib smiled at the hyper-active robot that jumped on his head as he opened the door to Zim's base, which had been programed to obey him as long as Zim was away from the Earth. That had shocked the human when he had first figured it out, and in his next letter to the invader he had said as much.

You know, yelling and cussing him out in fine print. The returning letter had made him blush and wonder just where Zim had heard those _particular_ phrases.

_Too young for him they told her_

Dib had also finally cracked the encrypted files on the irken's computer, it was easy when said computer was, you know, yours. He had also finally figured out Zim's age in human years.

One-hundred-nineteen. That had shocked Dib. How could someone that old act like a brat and young adult all at the same time? Than he had remembered that this was Zim, and _nothing _applied to Zim.

Guess that would have explained the rare moments where Zim had acted wise and accepting of things. Showing his age or such. Still... Dib had also figured out that one-hundred-nineteen was young for an Irken. Which meant Zim was kinda young to be fighting in this war.

_Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier_

Dib sighed as he finished reading Zim's letter that had just shown up this morning. The last one had been cut off where the enemy had done a sneak attack, forgetting that an irken doesn't need to sleep at night. Something Dib had figured out in much of the same way. Only without all of the blood-shed.

"Stupid alien...why doesn't he realize just how I feel," Dib muttered while throwing down his bag on the floor and flopping on the bed that had been put somewhere near the bottom of the base. Dib had figured out it was his when he saw it had his colors and a pillow of that stupid internet troll-face.

Stupid Zim. Not like it had made Dib almost bust a gut laughing over the invader's sense of humor.

"Stupid Zim..." Dib muttered while rolling over and snuggling into his covers and pillows. "When will that stupid alien come back home..."

_Our love will never end_

Dib was freaking out. In his last letter, Zim had said that Dib was the bravest human he knew and that when he got back, he hoped the two could be friends instead of enemies.

The human had immediately searched the message for any signs of forgery using the base computer. He had figured out it wasn't one when he saw the post script saying it wasn't a forgery. And than to prove it the little green jerk had listed just the way he organized his under-wear drawer.

Dib was ecstatic at the alien wanting to be friends with him. Freaked out that the alien would choose to do so. Flattered that the irken actually knew how he kept his under-wear drawer. And disgusted at the flattery he felt. Stupid Zim, making him blush and actually pray for the irken's return.

Hm, wonder if God's miracles extended to extra-terrestrial life fighting in wars? Didn't really matter, this was _Zim_. The little insect was like a cockroach. No matter how many times you thought you had killed him, he had just kept coming back alive to annoy you.

_Waitin' for the soldier to come back again_

"Gah! Stupid Irken! Quit getting my hopes up!" Dib yelled at nothing while throwing something against the wall of his bedroom before flopping back down on the bed. Gir had been watching the whole thing, and so he wasn't bothered when the human suddenly picked him up and hugged him to his chest tightly.

"It's been almost two months Zim...when are you coming back..."

_Never more to be alone_

"Let's make waffles!" Dib smirked at the little robot's screaming before shutting his skool books and walking over to the table. He knew if he didn't help now, Gir would put soap in the waffles just to spite him. Or he would put the soap in by mistake. Either or.

"Yeah yeah, do we have chocolate chips left? I wanna perfect the recipe for when Zim get's back. The little alien-jerk has the biggest sweet tooth, even for an irken," Dib muttered the last part while unconsciously smiling. Gir noticed, so did the base computer, which was doing the equivalent of a smirk.

If only Zim were there to tease the human and make him blush up a storm. Until that time came though, they would just have to pretend that things were normal.

_When the letter says a soldier's comin' home_

"_Expect that the war will be ending within the next few weeks, two months tops. After that, we will be allowed to go home and- _Oh, very funny Zim!" Dib hissed while blushing as he read the last of the letter. Freaking alien always loved to make his human uncomfortable.

Figures he would find a way to do the same even if he wasn't there anymore. Still...two months to go. Than he could have his alien back and things would go back to the way they were supposed to be.

**X**

_So the letters came_

_From an army camp_

_In California then Vietnam_

More and more letters started to come for Dib as time went by. It seemed the further they spent away from each other, the more they wished to see each other.

At least, that's what Dib had guessed when he got two letters in one day. But, who was he to complain. More letters meant that Zim was missing Dib just as much as the human was missing his alien.

_And he told her of his heart_

_It might be love_

"Big-head...yous okay?" Gir tilted his head to the side, looking very much like the dog he was supposed to be disguised as. Dib had been doing dishes when the next letter came, meaning he had grabbed the letter and started reading without even bothering to put the plate he had been cleaning down.

Thinking back, it probably would have been the better thing to do since it was now shattered into pieces and scattered all over the floor. The one who had dropped it was collapsed in the floor and leaning against the kitchen table. Half-leaning and half-hiding he finally took note of Gir, who looked worried.

"Zim's letter...it...he said..." Dib shook his head back-and-forth, as if he was still trying to process just _what _the alien invader had said in his letter. "He said...that he loved me..."

"About time," both Gir and the base computer spoke out before Gir jumped up and started making more waffles. The two hardly noticed that they had shocked Dib even more than Zim's letter.

"Was...it that obvious..." Dib muttered softly to himself. The resounding chorus of yes only made him blush like mad. "Oh come on! Even the parent-robots knew it! That' just bull!"

"Bull but true," the computer muttered while Dib started swearing under his breath, making a mental note to ask Zim how to dismantle the talking feature.

_And all of the things he was so scared of_

After the last letter and Dib's response, almost nothing was secret between the two of them. They had talked about everything through the letters.

Hopes, dreams, and even fears. Dib was ecstatic that Zim actually trusted him enough to know what he was afraid of. That meant the alien had trusted his human enough not to use the information against him.

It was also was meant as an apology at all the laughter he had done when Dib explained just why he had wanted to dismantle the talking function of the computer. Dib had pouted all day once he had read the response of his letter.

_He said when it's gettin kinda rough over here_

Gir and the base computer could just see the worry radiating off of the human's figure as he walked from one part of the base to the other. Ever since Zim's last letter of things starting to get worse, he had been a bundle of nerves.

The two kept reminding Dib of the rest of Zim's letter. How things always got worse before they got better. So the fact that it was getting worse meant that Zim might be able to come home soon.

_I think of that day sittin' down at the pier_

_And I close my eyes and see your pretty smile_

Dib had been blushing and stumbling through his whole day once Zim's letter had come that morning. His only though was about why the alien couldn't make it arrive that night instead of the human having to go through his whole day blushing and stammering.

Once Gir and the computer had known what was in the letter, they had both laughed about it. Gir had understood it better than he had before because in spare time Dib had been fixing the little robot. So now he was somewhere between his usual self and his serious mode.

"Stupid alien, telling me I look cute and saying he loves me..." Dib kept muttering to himself before looking down at his homework sheet. He started freaking out when he noticed that he had written _I love Zim _on every little line. And considering how small his writing was, he had written it about two-hundred or so times. So far.

The base had taken a picture of it to show to Zim for when Dib sent the next letter, which meant Dib spent the reminded of the night trying to hack into Zim's computer instead of sleeping.

Ah, just like old times. Which meant he failed too.

_Don't worry but I won't be able to write for a while_

Dib supposed that the reason he was blushing and so happy about the first part of the letter, was so that he wouldn't worry and fret over the second part of the letter.

Even if Zim said not to worry, it was still hard. He loved the little green freak after all...

**X**

_I cried_

Dib sniffled while curling around himself in bed. It had been almost a month since Zim's last letter, and it was freaking him out more and more.

The invader _always _had something to say. Even if it was a one sentence letter saying how big Dib's head was! So the fact that he hadn't received any news of the invader only worried him more. Enough to hack into Zim's computer again and search for news on the irken war in the galaxy newspapers.

_Never gonna hold the hand of another guy_

_Too young for him they told her_

Dib was a little freaked out. It had been Valentine's day today and almost every girl and school was trying to confess their love for him, and even a few of the guys.

He ended up leaving after second period, the art teacher smirking before covering for him the rest of the day. Meaning the human spent all day making chocolate, Gir helping.

Dib supposed it was a habit, every time he missed the invader most, he started making sweets and coffee. Stupid alien. Taking over his freaking mind and heart.

"Jerk..." Dib muttered to himself, thinking of how much his missed the invader before Gir showed him a message from Zim. It was dated from today, about three seconds from midnight.

It said that he loved his human and couldn't wait to be home. Dib blushed a million shades of red when the letter than said that the alien couldn't wait to show Dib his bed either.

Lascivious nympho of an alien jerk.

_Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier_

_Our love will never end_

Still... Dib supposed that his was just Zim's way of saying he loved his human. Not that Dib couldn't try and make the alien blush back. Heh, Dib figured he would have to thank Gaz on that book on how to seduce any man you wanted.

How was it Gaz had figured Dib was gay before he did? Wait...never mind. Thinking back...kinda obvious.

_Waitin' for the soldier to come back again_

_Never more to be alone_

"Come on Gir, I gotta get to orientation _now! _Otherwise the professors will kill me for being late!" Dib yelled while rushing out the door, Gir running right behind him.

He and a few others from surrounding skools had been invited for an early orientation at the local college, something his father had been proud of. That had made Dib happy, especially when his father accepted with only slight disappointment that Dib was majoring in the performing and visual arts.

Even if his father was a little weird and eccentric, not to mention his creator, he was still a father. Which meant no matter what, he would stand by his son. He just drew the line at the paranormal, which Dib excepted. Hey, no one was perfect.

He just couldn't wait to see the other kids from his skoo when they realized that their art teacher taught Drama at the college too.

_When the letter says a soldier's comin' home_

"Liar, you said you'd be home two months ago," Dib muttered while re-reading the letter, trying to fight off a smile. It had been almost five moths since Zim had left to fight in that stupid war, but now it looked like he was finally coming home in a few more weeks.

Both Gir and the base computer could just tell that Dib was radiating happiness. Even if all the cooking of chocolate and coffee hadn't tipped them off, the cleaning of the base and freaking out would have.

**X**

_One Friday night at a football game_

_The Lord's Prayer said and the anthem sang_

Dib sighed in boredom, he hated football games. He was only watching because nothing else was on. Meaning every other channel showed the same game and he couldn't even hack into foreign channels.

Too tired.

Dib sighed as Gir started munching on popcorn and watching with rapt attention as the game started before a beeping icon on the screen caused both to stare at it for a few seconds.

_A man said folks would you bow your heads_

_For a list of local Vietnam dead_

Dib asked the computer what it was, the icon opened revealing a live broadcast of the planet Conventia, where the irken's were celebrating another war won.

"They won? That means..." Dib trailed off before smiling hugely and hugging Gir, "It's over Gir! This means Zim can finally...come..." Dib trailed off as he stared at a list on the side of the screen, reading the irken letter with little to no problem. "Home..." The human's grasp on the robot tightened even more.

Guess that explained why the computer hadn't explained what the icon was and had just opened it.

_Cryin' all alone under the stands_

_Was a piccolo player in the marching band_

The tears started rolling down the human's face as the smile he had still remained. As if there was a part of his heart hoping he was wrong. Hoping he had read something wrong.

This was one of the few times he has wished he never leaned how to read irken. Maybe than he could have fooled himself into believing lies just a little bit longer.

_And one name read and nobody really cared_

_But a pretty little girl with a bow in her hair_

"Please take time to honor the list of dead warriors and invaders that died fighting in his war on the right side of the screen. Now, let's see what our all-mighty Tallest have to say about the laser-smoke-machine debate!"

To the others, it was just a single name out of many. To many, it would be a name that meant a nuisance was finally gone. But to Dib...

To him it meant his whole world was ending.

**X**

_I cried_

_Never gonna hold the hand of another guy_

_Figures, _Dib thought to himself. The one time he fell in love, and not only was it an alien from an enemy planet that he had used to hate and argue with. But it had to be an alien that had died in some stupid war! As if his life hadn't been messed up enough as it already was...

_Too young for him they told her_

_Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier_

When asked in his new college drama class about their love-life, Dib has simply said his lover was off fighting in a war. He just left out the alien and galactic part. The teacher had just smiled sympathetically before going on to the next person and yelling at them when they said the arts were lame.

Maybe the class had been right when they had teased him about loving an older man. While those who cared said he was too young to be waiting for the love of a traveling soldier.

Dib had just shrugged them off, saying it would be fine and everything would work out. Guess he was the one who had been wrong.

_Our love will never end_

Gir and the base computer watched as Dib had another breakdown. The kid was really taking it hard. But than again, why wouldn't he?

The one person who had always cared for him and gave him attention, was now gone. Never coming back. The one person that had made him feel alive...

_Waitin' for the soldier to come back again_

_Never more to be alone_

Some days, when Dib woke up and was still groggy from sleep, he would be half-way through making chocolate-covered waffles and two cups of coffee when he started thinking about when Zim's next letter would come. Or better yet, the irken himself.

And than the logic kicked in.

_When the letter says a soldier's comin'_

Dib had been close. He had almost died. He had been about to kill himself with one of Zim's lasers when a beeping icon on the main screen in the underground lab of the base started going off.

That meant only one thing...a letter from Zim...

But...Zim was... Dib dropped the gun in shock before opening the message and reading it, tears streaming down his face without him even thinking about it. That little jerk, he had known.

He...had known everything...

Jerk...

**X**

_I cried_

Dib wiped away a few lingering tears as he stood in front of black gravestone. A large tree above him was shading the grave as a gentle breeze caused the leaves to sway back-and-forth. It had been almost a year since that day back at the pier. The day that Zim had made that promise.

After the war was over, the remains of the irken soldiers were sent to family or loved ones. Apparently Zim had wanted to be buried on Earth since he had arranged for his remains to be sent to Dib. The human had a near heart-attack when it had first arrived on the front porch step.

Since it was, ya know, a big purple glowing casket that looking nothing but alien. Still, he had went along with it.

_Never gonna hold the hand of another guy_

Dib sat down at the grave before pulling out Zim's last letter and re-reading it to himself quietly. He knew what was gonna happen now. For one, he was probably never gonna love another person again.

No one could take Zim's place. Not even if they brainwashed the adult. Dib chuckled to himself as he read the part of Zim apologizing for not keeping his promise of coming back.

He had kept his promise, just not in the way they had wanted.

_Too young for him they told her_

So maybe the others had been right when he said he had been too young for a traveling soldier. After all, the heart-ache of just not being able to see him almost killed the human. When he learned that the irken was dead...

Well, let's just say Dib really wished he hated Zim like he used too. It would have been easier than all the heart-ache he felt at that moment when he had read that small short name on the screen what felt like so long ago.

_Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier_

_Our love will never end_

And maybe it was stupid to have been waiting for Zim. But Dib didn't care. Besides, the human had never been exactly normal, so why bother being normal in love, when _nothing _was normal in that area.

Dib sighed to himself before smiling softly as he read the last part of the letter. That Zim...he thought of everything.

_Waitin' for the soldier to come back again_

_Never more to be alone_

Yeah Dib hated to be alone. But he wasn't, not really. He had his family for one. Even Gaz had been sympathetic when she had figured out what happened, courtesy of an email from the base computer. He also had the art teacher who had always hit him in the head when he started to get _mopey _as she called it.

Not to mention there was Gir and the base computer. So no...he wasn't alone. Nor would he ever be. At least, as long as Gir and the computer didn't crash. And really, he didn't see that happening.

Really, Gir and that computer were indestructible. Something that had been proven time after time again since Dib had been a little kid chasing after the paranormal.

_When the letter says a soldier's comin' home_

Dib read the letter one last time before standing up and looking back at the grave and smiling softly to himself.

"When next you see me...my hair will be gray, and my face will have lines from a lifetime of laughter..." Dib muttered to himself, promising Zim that he wouldn't kill himself.

That invader...he truly did think of everything.

Now... Dib wondered to himself idly as he walked down the path to stop Gir from terrorizing a visiting family, just how long would it take him to rule the planet using irken technology...

* * *

So...wanna kill me? If so, keep in mind you'll never figure out what happens after the last chapter with the art project! So...hah!

I don't know, I started this at 3:40am or something. It's now 5:40am. Just...let me sleep. I need to get up in an hour...


End file.
